


Another Perspective: Sans

by Grim-Polar (Skippyin)



Series: Little Secrets Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Borrower!AU, Friendship, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Non-Binary Frisk, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyin/pseuds/Grim-Polar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot re-telling companion story of chapters one and two from the main story "Little Secrets"</p><p>Only this time, in Sans' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Perspective: Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you're reading this fic and haven't read the main story Little Secrets. Then I suggest you go read that first before reading this!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768194/chapters/13292014
> 
> Or at least just read the first two chapters...  
> Btw, Sans' and Papyrus' human designs that really inspired me to do this go to bedsafely.tumblr.com

Things were always the same. Every morning he woke up he felt himself lose a little more motivation to keep going. It felt like time was constantly looping like everything was being reset. It was monotone, boring, lackluster, dull, and it was what Sans was forced to call his life.

During the day, he didn’t do much. How could he? His own body seemed to conspire against him on a daily basis. Papyrus would go to work and he would sit at home and do something to keep himself occupied. Usually nap. When his brother would return, they would go out somewhere together. Not like Sans needed Papyrus to go anywhere. He just liked to go places with Pap because his brother always found some way to make things fun and worthwhile. His brother was the coolest.

However, when Papyrus wasn’t around, Sans would find himself asking if going on was really worth it. Of course, he didn’t plan to actually _do_ anything to himself. Sans had friends and family, and he would always convince himself that they would be affected too if he were to try anything stupid. Papyrus didn’t deserve that. So, instead, Sans did nothing and that was how things were.

Day in and day out.

Sun up and sun down.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Until...

 

_‘CRASH’_

 

It took a moment for Sans to wake up. His head felt groggy and disoriented as he was pulled from the dream which he found himself rapidly forgetting. It probably wasn’t all that important anyway. His dreams never were.

Loud knocking on his bedroom door forced Sans to rise from his mattress and shuffle through his carpet of garbage. Sans opened the door and saw the tall silhouette of his brother standing on the other side. Before he could say hello, Papyrus grabbed him by the wrist and started wordlessly dragging him down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Sans didn’t question him because he knew exactly why Papyrus had gotten him. He was afraid there was a burglar in the house.

When they arrived at the source of the noise Sans flicked on the light switch. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the state that the kitchen was in. The stack of plates that Papyrus had told him to put away (and didn’t because it was too much work) was knocked over. White shards were scattered all across the floor, making it dangerous if one wasn’t careful. Mixed in with the sharp platter remains were marshmallow and wheat shapes, along with an overturned box of “Monster-Os” cereal.

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" Papyrus screeched as he grabbed both sides of his head out of pure shock "What on earth happened in here?!"

" **Dishes** quite the mess, eh bro?" Sans couldn’t resist. He smiled underneath his mask when Papyrus shot him a look. Sans followed his brother over the threshold and into the kitchen. They approached the counter where the mess obviously originated from.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Sans! Help me clean up this mess! We can't have the kitchen looking like this." Papyrus got on his hands and knees and began carefully scooping up the white shards on the floor.

“Sure thing, bro.” Sans said with a shrug. He didn’t feel like bending over at that moment, so he decided to take care of the mess that was on the counter top. He began scooping the cereal into his hand and adding what he collected into the pile Papyrus had started making.

Sans quietly wondered what had caused such a mess. He played with the idea that Alphys’ dog had gotten out and managed to get into their house again. However, he doubted that theory because the dog would always go up into Papyrus’ room whenever it came for one of it’s late night visits; not the kitchen. Sans continued to play with theories in his mind while he cleaned up the mess. He wasn’t particularly upset about it, in fact, the break in the norm was very much welcome.

After cleaning up the spilled cereal on the counter and adding them to the pile, Sans turned to put the cereal box in its proper position. He paused when his eyes caught sight of something glinting in the light. There were a fishing hook and thread attached to the top of the box. The hook had poked through the cheap cardboard that the box was made out of. Curious, Sans picked up the box and unhooked the out-of-place object.

"What's this?" Sans questioned out loud as he dangled the hook in front of his face “A fishing hook attached to some thread?” First the mess and now a fishing hook in the kitchen. Something was definitely going on.

"What is the matter, Sans?" Papyrus curiously looked up from his spot on the floor.

"Some kind of weird fishing line? I mean it's got a fish hook attached to the end, see?"

"Have you taken up a sudden hobby in fishing?"

"Nope. That's why I find it so **cod** to be here and attached to the **sea** real box too."

"I am going to choose to ignore those terrible puns in order to agree with you. Clearly there's only one logical explanation for this..." Papyrus paused dramatically and rose from the floor. Once he was fully standing he slammed his hand down on the countertop "INTELLIGENT MICE!"

"Heh, you're probably right Pap."

"Of course, I am! When have I, the Great Papyrus, ever been wrong?"

"I don't know bro."

"Exactly! It's clear we have an infestation on our hands brother! I will go out to procure some mouse traps in order to catch these mice! And when I DO catch them, I will kindly ask that they do not make any more of these messes in the future." Next thing Sans knew, Papyrus was whizzing past him and towards the front door "OH AND WHILE I'M GONE COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE OUT THE TRASH?!" His brother slammed the door before he could actually answer, but Sans didn’t mind.

"Sure thing, Pap." Sans said in the direction of the front door while he pocketed the hook and thread. The shorter brother walked over to the trash can on the other side of the room, lazily using one of his feet to drag over the pile of plate shards and cereal. When he reached the little trash can in the corner he prepared himself. Welp, so much for not wanting to bend down. With a sigh and a grunt Sans got down on his knees and began scooping the mess into the trash can, being careful not to accidentally cut himself on the sharp plate shards.

As he worked, his mind began to wander again. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit excited with this new mystery that presented itself. Maybe they had a ghost in their house? That would be pretty cool, but Pap might get freaked out. Then again, what ghost leaves behind a hook? Not any that Sans knew. He continued to string together possibilities in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more outlandish his ideas became. Just as he began to jokingly think about the Illuminati, he heard something. The strange noise instantly pulled him out of his thoughts. It was quiet, but in the silence of the house the noise was easy to hear.

It was the sound of tapping on the hard tiled floor.

“Huh?” Sans looked to his right.

His eyes caught sight of a small blue and pink blur running out of the kitchen. Pieces of cereal fell to the floor and scattering in all directions. Sans got up as quickly as he could and ran after the blur. Whatever it was, it was fast (or was he just slow). He saw it rush underneath the television cabinet. Sans slid on his knees, ignoring the feeling of rug burn as he scrambled to look underneath the cabinet. It took a split second for his sight to adjust to the darkness and another to actually register what it was that he was seeing.

Sans was frozen to the spot. There was a small figure holding open what appeared to be a trapdoor. He stared at it, and he could tell that it was staring right back at him despite not being able to see it’s face. He could make out its human-like silhouette in the darkness. The blue and pink colors he had seen were from it’s single striped sweater and Sans could just make out the tiny brown boots it was wearing.

Sans’ heart practically leaped with excitement and he could feel himself getting giddy. Butterflies tickled his stomach as his mind suddenly flooded with questions. What was this thing? Why did it look so much like a human? Was it capable of speech? Why was it here? Why was there a trapdoor in the carpet? What was going on? Sans wanted to voice all of his questions. He wanted to ask so badly. However, all he was able to manage was a hushed whisper.

"That is definitely not a mouse." He released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

It was like his voice had broken the spell that had kept both him and the tiny child(?) fixed to the spot. To Sans’ utter dismay, the small figure jumped into the trapdoor it had been holding open and disappeared.

“Wait!” Sans reached underneath the cabinet and desperately grabbed at the carpet in an attempt to find the trapdoor as if he would die if he didn’t. He was _not_ going to fall into the dull loops of normalcy again.

After blindly groping underneath the cabinet proved to yield no results, Sans decided to move the television over. He pulled his arm out from underneath the cabinet, sat up, and braced his shoulder against the side of the television. With more energy than he was used to exerting, Sans successfully managed to push the whole thing over to the side. Now that the area was lit, Sans could see a tiny square section of carpet as big as his palm that did not have as much dust clinging to it. Carefully, he pinched the carpet fibers between his fingers and tugged. The little square opened to reveal a hole in the floor. Oh, this just kept getting better and better. Sans peered into the hole, hoping to catch sight of the little child again, but realized that even if it was there, there was no way he could see it because of the darkness.

Sans could feel his hands shaking as he got up off the floor and started pacing around. Whatever this thing was, it was smart. It had dug a tunnel and hid it with a trapdoor, displaying that it was aware that a normal hole with no camouflage would draw attention. Not only that but the place where the tunnel entrance was located was also rather clever. What Sans wanted to know was why it had been in the kitchen.

He wandered back into the kitchen, wanting to investigate. He stopped when he felt something crunch beneath his slipper. Sans looked down to see a few scattered pieces of cereal.

In that instant, everything clicked.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the fishing hook, which now he realized was a makeshift _grappling hook._ He looked from the hook, to the cereal box, and then to the shards in the trash can. Sans couldn’t help but smile under his mask as he pieced the series of events together in his mind. However, the smile quickly fell. The small child was not holding any cereal in their arms when he saw them underneath the cabinet, meaning they had dropped everything when Sans had turned to look at them. Which meant that Sans had just scared them to leave behind their breakfast. He couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt. Oops.

* * *

 

 _‘Okay Sans, breathe.’_ The short human took a deep breath when he looked up at the clock in the kitchen.

7:30 PM

The sun had long since set and Sans found himself sitting on the kitchen floor in the dark. He fidgeted with the flashlight in his hands, tempted to turn it on, but decided against it. If he was gonna find that kid or whatever it actually was, he was going to have to be sneaky about it. He was glad that Papyrus had believed him when he told his brother about the events of that morning. Sans had been toying with the idea of keeping it a secret, but figured that Papyrus would find out sooner or later. He was just glad that Papyrus didn’t decide to toss him in the looney bin.

Sans was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard small noises coming from the living room. Carefully, he peeked out of the doorway and into the other room. Sans was grateful that the moon was full and dimly lit up the room with it's pale light, or else Sans would have never been able to see the focus of his search standing on the plate that Papyrus had set next to the trapdoor. Sans’ heart started pounding in his chest. Things just became very exciting. From his current vantage point, he couldn’t see much, just that it definitely had a human-like appearance. Sans silently observed as it stared at the note his brother left out. No, that wasn’t staring… That was _reading._ This just kept getting better and **_better._ ** It took a lot of intelligence for something to actually possess the ability to read. The human could feel himself getting giddy again, like a child who just discovered he was going to an amusement park. Boy, was he going to have a good time with this.

Suddenly, it started to look around. Sans ducked back into the kitchen, not wanting to be spotted. He sat there in silence, waiting for his next opportunity to sneak a peek. Sans didn’t have to wait long because it entered his line of sight as it made it’s way to the front door. Sans’ heart sank. He prayed it wasn’t thinking about leaving. Anything but that.

The human got to his feet and quietly followed it to the door. He kneeled down behind it and watched as it sat down on it’s knees at the foot of the door and began to slide off it’s backpack. Sans started to panic. He wanted to stop it but he didn’t just want to reach out, grab at it, and - god forbid - accidentally crush it in the process. So Sans did the only thing he could think to do.

 

“Hey, kid. Where ya going?” He asked and turned on his flashlight.

 

Now that Sans had a clear view, it definitely was a child. A very small child. Making them aware of his presence seemed to have the desired effect. The child immediately stopped what they were doing and spun around to face Sans. Unfortunately, it seemed to have worked a bit too well. The kid looked like they were about to have a heart attack. Their eyes were wide and filled with fear. They took a few steps back to try to distance themselves from him, but only succeeded in pressing their back against the door.

Welp.

Sans guessed this was it. He found what he’d been looking for all day. It took Sans a moment to realize the position he was in at that moment. The kid was cornered, that much was obvious. Sans was blocking the only quick escape route. Judging by their empty little belt, they didn’t have anything they could use to defend themselves either. Sans had complete control over this situation. He could literally do anything and that would be that. Both their fates rested on his next action. He could just grab the kid, take them to his room, stuff them in a jar, and call it a night. However, that would just be cruel. That was something someone would do to an insect, not a child. The weight of such a heavy decision was really starting to get to him, so Sans decided his next action would be what he did best.

He laid down and relaxed.

“There, how’s that? Not that scary now right?” Sans made sure to keep his voice soft, not wanting to scare the kid any further. Now that he was closer he got a really good look at them. Their hair was a little messy, their sweater had a few holes, and they seemed kinda dirty too. The kid looked like they’d seen some hard times that was for sure. Sans observed as they looked away from him and played with their sleeve. He took the silence as an invitation to keep talking “I know this probably sounds like a dumb question, but can you talk?”

“Yes…” The child’s voice was so quiet, Sans probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it if the house hadn’t been so silent. Sans could feel excited butterflies in his stomach, but was able to keep himself looking calm on the outside.

“So, what are you doing over here by the front door?” Sans had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“L-Leaving.” Their voice was a little louder this time. Sometimes, Sans hated being right.

“Leaving? Are you sure that’s a good idea, kid? I mean the outside world is pretty dangerous even for a guy like me. Plus, we’re in the middle of winter and you don’t look too prepared for the cold.” Sans seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was praying that they wouldn’t leave.

“I have to go.” The child stated while they looked down at their feet.

“Who says?”

“N-Nobody really… It’s just a rule. If you get seen then you have to leave, a-and you saw me this morning so I have to go.” Sans could hear it in their voice. A small strain that he knew all too well. Reluctance, disappointment, and fear all tied up in a nice little package of sad. He found himself sympathizing with the child, Sans had felt that way in the past sometimes as well.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say that you don’t want to go, do you?” He asked, wanting to see if he was right.

The kid didn’t speak and instead just shook their head hard. Sure enough, his question seemed to have blown open the emotional dam and the kid started crying. That was one thing he hadn’t been expecting. It was probably his brotherly instincts that made him reach out in an attempt to comfort them. He had shared plenty of moments with Papyrus growing up, having to comfort him when Pap became upset and vice versa. Sans quickly lowered his hand when he noticed the child flinch away from him. Oh, right, seeing a huge hand come towards you would probably be terrifying and not comforting in the least. Sans’ gaze shifted towards the left then the right. He was not entirely sure what to do. He eventually settled on attempting words of comfort.

“Aw, hey kid it’s okay.” He whispered, feeling a little uneasy. He wasn’t exactly good when it came to words of encouragement. That was usually Pap’s department. Sans was a listener and a shoulder to lean on, not an active cheerleader like his brother.

“Y-You don’t unders-stand. If I stay here I might get h-hurt or worse killed!” The kid cried out in between sobs.

Sans felt his heart drop into his stomach “By who? Me and my brother?” The child didn’t respond and only kept crying. Sans moved a little closer “Kid…” For the first time since their conversation began, the child looked up at Sans with tear stained eyes “Did you really think that we’d **kill** you?” Sans almost couldn’t believe it, that this kid would be so afraid of _them._ The thought was almost absurd. They were a couple of goofball brothers, not murderers, but he guessed being that size made everything seem scarier than it actually was.

“F-From what I know about humans,” The kid started with a little hiccup “they were never too happy when they found out about Borrowers living in their house. I-In all the stories I heard they always got really mad and set up traps o-or poisoned food or called an exterminator. S-Staying in a house after you’ve been seen a-always ends up with some kind of tragedy happening.”

Sans remained silent and for a while he only stared at the tiny child. He had found himself once again at the crossroads of another heavy decision. Sans didn’t want the kid to leave, but their fear of him and his brother was driving them away. If only he could relieve that fear somehow, at least a little bit. He’d do anything to keep himself out of the cycles of boredom. It felt like an eternity, but in reality, it only took a minute for Sans to make up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

Sans got up off the floor, grabbed his flashlight, and turned to leave.

“Listen kid, I’m not gonna make you stay here. If you decide to leave well, that’s your decision.” Sans stopped and looked over his shoulder “But if you do decide to stay, just know that my bro and I don’t want to hurt you. Okay?” He took a few steps forward but stopped when a sudden idea struck him. Sans couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he turned around to address the child one last time “Oh, and consider yourself invited to breakfast tomorrow morning. You know, to make up for earlier.” He winked, turned around, and left.

While Sans slowly walked up to his room, he silently hoped that the kid decided to take his invitation. He really wanted to see them again.

Sans had a feeling that his life just got a little more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I definitely found it fun to write. I might do other POV stories/one shots in the future. That depends on how much time I have on my hands though.


End file.
